kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-Yo
|type = Weaponry |hat = Backwards purple baseball cap. Wears a bandage on his right cheek in Kirby Star Allies. |powers = Expert yo-yo skills |icon = |enemies = Gim |bosses = Combo Cannon (from cannonballs) ( ) |helper = Gim }} Yo-Yo is a Copy Ability that Kirby can obtain in Kirby Super Star and its remake that returns in Kirby Star Allies. General Information When Kirby becomes a yo-yo trick-master he wears a backwards purple cap (differentiating from the Wheel ability's red cap) and wields a typical red and white yo-yo as his weapon. In Kirby Star Allies, Kirby's cap now has white on the back with a purple star, similarly to Wheel's cap from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He also gains a bandage on his right cheek. Moveset Kirby combines break-dance moves with yo-yo tricks as means of attack with this ability. His basic attack involves throwing his yo-yo as a projectile in any direction. This isn't all he can do with it, as he can also grab his enemies with his yo-yo and drop them to deal huge damage, or use his yo-yo to do a showy spin jump. In a pinch, he can retreat or move forwards with a Break Spin. Elemental Attributes in Kirby Star Allies In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Break Spin is used as Kirby's dash attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], replacing his Burning-inspired attack from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia *The yo-yo, the ability cap, and the background of the ability picture are all direct references to EarthBound. The background depicts EarthBound's menu screen, and the yo-yo and ability cap come from Ness, who wears a remarkably similar cap and often uses a yo-yo as a weapon. This can be seen as an example of HAL referencing one of its own other games, because HAL was a co-developer of EarthBound, along with Ape (later known as Creatures, Inc.). **When Kirby inhales Ness in the Super Smash Bros. games, he wears Ness' sideways hat backwards, as if it was the Yo-Yo hat. Coincidentally, both Kirby and Ness are voiced by Makiko Ohmoto. **This is one of two abilities that reference EarthBound; the other being the ESP ability in Kirby: Planet Robobot. **Although the Yo-Yo ability was almost certainly intended as a direct reference to EarthBound, the idea of a yo-yo being used as a weapon was originally popularized in Japan by the Sukeban Deka manga series and its film adaptations. *Yo-Yo Kirby's hat is the same as those of Paint and Wheel Kirby's hats, but in a different color (Paint's is gray, Wheel's is red). *Yo-Yo is one of the five abilities in Kirby Super Star (Ultra) that don't appear in the anime, the other four being Suplex, Beam, Copy, and Plasma. *Though most of the artwork depicts the yo-yo having a star on it, it didn't have one in-game until Kirby Star Allies. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Yo-Yo was unveiled on November 7, 2017 to have been the second place winner.Nintendo of America Twitter *The yo-yo Kirby uses was originally depicted as an "imperial" shape yo-yo, but has been changed into a "modified" shaped yo-yo in later artwork. *In Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra'', the Break Spin was notable for not involving the yo-yo at all. This is changed in Kirby Star Allies, where Kirby actually spins on the yo-yo. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Yo-Yo" Introduction Video Artwork KSS Yo-yo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Yoyo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSA Yo-yo kirby.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (enhanced with Fire) Gallery KSS_Yoyo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU_Yo-yo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSS_Yo-Yo_(Famicom).png|Sprites from the initial Famicom prototype of Kirby Super Star Gim SA.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Yo-Yo Kirby Tube.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' yoyo.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites Ability Kirby Yo-yo 2925.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Yo-Yo 14768.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Yo-yoiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Yo-YoIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Yo-YoIconKSSU2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Jo-Jo es:Yo-yo fr:Yo-yo it:Yoyò ja:ヨーヨー zh:悠悠球 Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra